


moca-chan doesn't get jealous

by mocaachan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow-centric (BanG Dream!), Childhood Friends, F/F, Jealousy, aoba moca is an idiot, denying feelings, funky little lesbians look at them go, how do you do tags, mocaran brainrot go brrr, no really help me how do you do tags, um.. stupid lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocaachan/pseuds/mocaachan
Summary: the sleepy girl grunted. how dare ran? how dare she leave moca in such a bubble of frustration that she'd abandoned her precious buns to mope around in her own feelings.it wasnt like moca aoba to get jealous, her brain is constantly rotting with more important things - such as the amount of point cards she'd collected that week and how much of her hard earned money she was gonna blow on more manga.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	moca-chan doesn't get jealous

the guitarist of afterglow lay on her bedroom floor, mindlessly staring at the ceiling.

she'd been lay that way for a good hour actually, or at least long enough to have let her freshly baked yamabuki bakery bread go cold on her bedside table. 

the sleepy girl grunted. how dare ran? how dare she leave moca in such a bubble of frustration that she'd abandoned her precious buns to mope around in her own feelings.  
it wasnt like moca aoba to get jealous, her brain is constantly rotting with more important things - such as the amount of point cards she'd collected that week and how much of her hard earned money she was gonna blow on more manga. but as of right now, poor moca-chan's head was clouded with something that she can only describe as jealousy. 

her phone lit up with a good old, "I can't come over tonight, I have some things to discuss with Minato-san." from ran an hour ago, and moca had wallowed in her own self pity. ever since they were kids, moca and ran ALWAYS went to eachother's houses on fridays.  
maybe it was just some childish tradition and moca was getting herself too caught up in it? but no matter what, ran never ditched moca. especially not for the exalted and slightly stunning vocalist of roselia. 

not that moca cared that yukina minato was extremely gorgeous.. she'd always appreciated pretty women whenever she saw them too. moca definitely wasn't terrified of ran having a thing for yukina, don't be silly. she'd be happy for her best friend if she finally crawled out of her little emo comfort zone and got a girlfriend!!

and that's where she felt a pang in her chest.  
moca huffed. the idea of ran dating somebody well and truly made moca feel more miserable than she'd like to admit.

she wasn't exactly the paranoid type. especially since ran and yukina were literal rivals when it came to music and had no idea how to civilly communicate with one another. but do you KNOW how many cheesy mangas moca had read with the enemies to lovers trope??? moca was entirely convinced that yukina and ran being together wasn't impossible. she let the idea eat her up ever so slightly, trying so, *so* hard to ignore the painful feeling in her chest.

she could already see it. ran and yukina would start dating and ran would completely forget about poor moca-chan's existence and fly away on a plane with her pretty girlfriend and never talk to moca ever aga-

but WHY did the idea of ran dating someone else make moca feel so... agitated? she was aware of it but simply did not know why.

moca didn't like to think that she had a crush on her best friend since childhood; she didn't even consider that up until a few weeks ago, when ran had shown up to practice with her hair tied up and moca choked on her drink. died of gay panic, even. passed away on sight. ran with her hair up was an incredibly rare sight, and it did NOT take long for himari to pull moca to the side and squeal about moca's "oh so obvious!!" feelings for ran. 

"hii-chan~, don't make me laugh! moca-chan is a free bird. pretty girls like ran could never capture her icy heart~" 

himari snorted, "'pretty girls like ran!' you say, with a blush on your face. i'm not stupid moca!!" 

it almost caught moca off guard, but she choked out a smug "debatable~" and walked away, ignoring himari's cries. no way! there is no way. moca does NOT have a crush on ran. 

it's not like moca feels her stomach flutter whenever ran laughs, or struggles to concentrate during performances sometimes because ran looks *that* good. she totally doesnt sit at work with lisa secretly hoping ran will walk through the door to pick some things up, and she most certainly does not feel herself tense ever so slightly whenever ran touches her. 

moca is good at hiding things. she's also very good at running away from her problems! one of her special talents (along with being able to eat endless amounts of bread without putting on weight of course... gosh, she really is a genius). 

"moca?" a nonchalant voice snapped moca out of her thoughts. speak of the devil, ran was stood above moca with a confused look on her face. 

"r-ran??" moca, as casually as she could, jumped to her feet and looked at the slightly shorter girl. 

ran shrugged her guitar and backpack off her shoulder and into the corner of moca's room, "hey. i was gonna go home but my dad's being difficult.. so i'm staying here." 

ran and moca had been friends long enough for them to just invite themselves over to eachother's houses. it tended to happen frequently, usually ran going to moca's house, and it always ended in the ivory-haired girl comforting a sobbing vocalist who simply found her own father aggravating. 

moca shrugged, "okay.. you should've warned moca-chan though~ she thought you were too busy with minato-san," 

god, she had tried so hard to make that sound as not-bitter as physically possible. she really had.  
luckily for moca, ran was a little bit of an airhead. an aloof, oblivious, adorable airhe- 

ran sighed, "we were discussing plans for a potential joined show next month. it was a little boring, i wasn't as 'busy' as you'd think." 

moca smirked, ran thought minato-san was boring. one point to moca, zero to the cat-loving emo. 

"ah~ well! i hope you had fun. since you cancelled our tradition of watching cringe-worthy movies and stuffing popcorn in our faces. moca-chan is heartbroken, ran."

ran chuckled, "i'm sorry, moca. i'm here now though." 

moca furrowed her eyebrows, "silly minato-san~ trying to snatch away my ran~" 

ran blushed and punched moca's arm gently, "you may be intolerable sometimes but *no one* is as intolerable as minato yukina. i don't think you have to worry about her 'snatching me'."

moca locked eyes with ran for a second, the smug smirk on her face slowly turning into a gentle smile. it wasn't often that she got to see ran joke around like that, it was only ever when they were alone. 

although part of her wished ran wasn't joking. she wanted so badly to pull the other girl closer to her and kiss her softly, but ran could never know that. she could never know that moca really *is* scared of her ran being snatched away.

at the same time, moca realised that she didn't exactly have to worry about losing ran. no matter what they went through, they always seemed to end up together in the end. same as always, right?

shaking her head slightly, moca grabbed a hoodie from her closet, "i'm guessing you didn't bring pyjamas? you can borrow my favourite hoodie~" 

ran took the hoodie from moca and scoffed, "you call EVERY hoodie your favourite hoodie." 

"okay and? you should be honoured to be given moca-chan's precious item of clothing. i don't like sharing~" 

"moca, i have at least 15 of your hoodies at my house," ran chuckled, opening moca's bathroom door to go and get changed. so maybe moca had given ran her hoodies every single time it was too cold outside, what about it?

moca dramatically pressed her hand to her own forehead, "ran! you STOLE moca-chan's precious hoodies?? how dare you~"

and as ran walked out of the bathroom and crawled into moca's bed giggling, moca smiled admirably at her. she had realised two things tonight - one, she definitely had a big, fat, disaster lesbian crush on ran mitake. and two, she (hopefully) didn't have to worry about ran running away with some pretty girl who wasn't moca. 

"get in, idiot. we have practice tomorrow," ran grunted from moca's mountain of pillows.


End file.
